Tree
by The Red Rawr
Summary: Oneshot smut SpeedyxCheshire


Disclaimer: The Teen Titans belong to DC Comics and WB._**  
**_

**Tree.**

Speedy didn't know how this happened... one moment Cheshire was beating the crap out of him, the next she was kissing him up against a tree. Her claws were digging into his back, making him wince slightly in pain.

But he didn't care, his hands were too busy pushing up her skirt as she tore what was left of his shirt off. Clothes fell around them at an amazing pace, leaving both hero and villain naked up against a tree.

"God," Cheshire nibbled his ear, "you would be the one to work out, hero."

He pressed her harder against the tree, hands now snaking up her shirt. His lips were fused to her neck, kissing and nibbling every piece of skin he could get his mouth on. His hands massaged her breasts, earning moans from the villain.

Cheshire shifted slightly, causing them to teeter and fall onto the ground. Cheshire took this as her chance and straddled the arrow wielding superhero. She leaned in and kissed him softly, pulling back as he tried to deepen the kiss. She teased him again as her hands trailed lower, stroking his length ever so slowly.

He curled one hand into her hair and pulled her to him for a passionate kiss. He kissed her and captured her tongue now between his lips, rolling it, tasting her and him together. His hands moved to her waist and he softly slid up and caressed her breast, pulling her to him more, taking one and then the other into his mouth.

A wicked grin appeared on her maskless face, her hazel eyes glinted in the light dangerously, causing his stomach to clench. "See what happens when you play nice?"

Speedy bit the inside of his mouth as she disappeared, his hands gripped at the earth felling her mouth covering his hard length. She tightened her lips around him, moving slowly now, up and down on him.

He could feel himself loosing control, he felt his body react to the waves of pleasure that coursed through his body causing the fire in his belly to burn even more.

Cheshire grinned seeing his face, and kissed him hard on the mouth. He responded to the kiss with vigor, pulling her closer to him. She gasped as he gripped her hips hard, and thrust her forward. She felt his hardness slide into her, and a mixed feeling passed through body, pleasure mixed with anticipation rolled around in her stomach.

Her hands threaded into his hair feeling and caressing, she slid them to his shoulders and gripped him for support as she moved her hips to create a rhythm.

They looked at each other, eyes never breaking contact as their bodies moved to their rhythm and rolled with each passing wave of pleasure. Cheshire's lip was bleeding, along with her left leg and a spot above her right eye. Roy was bruised, there were cuts all down his back from her nails, with a few on his stomach and legs.

Neither knew if the damages done to them were from their fight or what they were doing up against the tree, and neither of them really cared at the moment.

They came together in a fluid motion, bodies arching towards each other, the sweat and blood mixing into one. Speedy was sure he saw warmth flow into Cheshire's eyes, and he was certain that her kiss was something more than just need. But, she flipped over to his side before he could be completely certain.

Their chests were heaving, and their bodies ached from the ground and from their wounds. Speedy ran his hand down Cheshire's arm, loving the way her skin felt against his own.

She sat up abruptly, and crossed her arms over her chest. Turning to him, she gave him a hard kiss on the mouth before grabbing her clothes.

"Cheshire-"

The ebony haired assassin grinned her cat-like grin, "See ya around, hero." And with that she disappeared into the trees leaving Speedy alone, naked, and in the middle of the forest.

Mumbling to himself, Speedy now picked up his own clothes. Seeing that his shirt was practically gone, Speedy swore that next time he would make sure that her clothes would be the ones in tatters.

He stopped and smirked, remembering just what Cheshire actually wore under her clothes. Oh yes, it would defiantly be her clothes next time.

TRR

Hope you liked it.

-The Red Rawr


End file.
